


Shine No Matter Where You Are

by psychoinnocent



Series: XanLas Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, M/M, xanlas week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: Xander couldn't help but feel like he didn't know Laslow as well as he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self you had a week why did you do this to yourself

Inigo was a different man than Laslow.

Laslow was kind, a notorious flirt who consistently got swindled by prospective partners- but altogether a cheerful retainer.

Inigo was quieter but far more relaxed. His hair and eyes changed, deepening into a royal blue that had left Xander breathless. His smiles were more subdued, and as they neared the capital of his homeland, they had nearly disappeared.

“It’s… just my family. My parents will like you- but my sister…” Inigo shrugged helplessly. “She’s very overprotective.”

“With good reason.” Xander teased back, smiling when the younger man stifled a laugh. “Still, you are an adult. Surely she would trust your judgement.”

“Our childhood was a bit… unconventional.” Inigo smiled faintly as they walked the last paces to the city.

It was strange, seeing guards salute to his old retainer. Laslow would have dismissed the salute, teasing the soldiers until they smiled and left. Inigo instead accepted the salute regally, getting his gaze flicker away and keep going.

Sometimes, Xander wondered who was the true face behind his partner’s mask.

X x X

“This way milo- Xander.” Inigo flushed endearingly, but Xander was confused.

“Isn’t the entrance over there?” The castle was livelier than Castle Krakenburg had ever been, its door blown open. Commoners- presumably, considering their dress- walked freely between the castle walls, and the soldiers were relaxed, talking amongst themselves.

It was peaceful- and Xander was a bit put off. Kamui had been the optimistic one in the family, never him. Had his home in Windmire be so open, his family would have been killed twice over.

Inigo laughed at his question, taking his hand and leading him alongside the wall. “Aye, but we aren’t going that way. Its early afternoon and my parents are probably in the Audience Chambers right now, and I’ve no interest in interrupting. No, we’re going in my father’s secret way.”

“Audience?” He had heard Prince Ryouma mention something similar before, but he had never asked the Hoshidan prince to elaborate on the concept.

“When the townsfolk bring their petitions and complaints straight to the exalt. My aunt reintroduced the concept years ago, in an effort to make the people trust in our family again. When she died, my father saw no reason to stop the practice, and my mother enjoys it.” The cobalt haired prince elaborated, guiding him down the beaten path. Xander was careful as they ducked into a thicket of trees, feeling the snarls of branches trying to snag into his hair.

“Ylisse has quite a few similarities to Hoshido in that regard- we never would have risked it in Nohr.” Xander noted, stepping closer to the other man. Inigo flashed him a smile, shaking his head teasingly.

“ _You_ , my dear, aren’t very approachable.” Inigo teased, squeezing the royal’s hand. “Now come on, we’re clos- there it is!”

“It” was a hole in the wall, one that Xander wouldn’t have noticed if he had been alone. Inigo pulled him forward, gesturing to the entrance with a challenging look in his eye.

“Go ahead.” What.

“What.” Xander stood tall, meeting the other’s man gaze with a defiant look. “Inigo, I’m not-”

“No one should be in the courtyard right now! I just want to make sure you fit- what with those shoulders of yours.” There was laughter in Inigo’s voice, but Xander, grudgingly, couldn’t deny the logic. “Besides, you should be hidden in the maples.”

“...Very well.”

“Good man!” Inigo smiled, leaning up to kiss his jaw before lightly pushing him forward. “Go on.”

X x X

The wall was a tight squeeze around the shoulders, but he was able to get through without much issue. Absently, he was glad he had left his armor back with Leo- attempting this in full armor would have been a nightmare. As it was, he only carried Siegfried, unable to part ways with the sword that had been his since childhood.

The maple grove was stunning, and Xander couldn’t help but step up to one of the nearby trees, admiring its growth- Nohrian trees were weak and spindly, a far cry from these strong and healthy trees.

“Who goes there!?” Xander barely had a moment to step back before a blade swiped in front of him, a surprised yelp escaping him. His attacker, a young woman not much younger than him, rocked on her heels, a frown marring her otherwise pretty (and familiar?) face.

“Xander! Are you alri- Lucina!” Inigo looked flabbergasted for a moment before reacting, flinging his arms out in front of Xander.

“Wh- Inigo? Is that you?” She let her sword fall to the ground, surprise and awe coloring her face as she reached out, fingertips barely touching Inigo’s face. “I-is it truly you?”

“The one and only. I thank you for not harming my lover, thank you Lucy.” Inigo’s voice trembled as he mimicked his sister’s action, his light skin contrasting to his sister’s sun-kissed skin.

At his touch, Lucina threw away her reservations, enveloping her brother into a hug, one that was eagerly reciprocated. Xander couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding and looked away.

Would Camilla or Elise or Kamui react similarly if he went home? Elise would cry and demand that he never leave again, and Kamui would probably cling to him. Camilla would probably just tease him, but pointedly would stay by his side.

With a pang, he realized that he missed his siblings. Leo had the support of their family behind him, but Xander had given that up when he decided to follow Inigo here. He didn’t regret the decision- but for a moment, he wanted to go back.

“...my partner Prince Xander of Nohr- or, ex Prince? His brother became King after Xander announced that he was coming with me.” Xander blinked, tuning back into the conversation before him.

Lucina eyed Xander before she turned her gaze back to her brother, saying nothing as Inigo spoke, telling her of Odin’s decision to stay behind and of Selena’s departure to Rosanne with her family.

“Mother and Father plan to visit Regna Ferox soon- perhaps you ought to join them, to let Aunt Lissa and Uncle Lon’qu know about Owain?”

“That was my intention! Eventually. I had hoped they’d be here but I guess we missed them.” Inigo frowned, but shrugged absently. “Where are mother and father?”

“Audience chamber. Come- they’ll be thrilled to know you’re home.” Lucina grinned faintly, and Xander couldn’t help but note her stunning similarity to Inigo. “Mother will be _thrilled_ to know you found someone to settle with.”

X x X

Xander had learned years ago that he was bad with tears. It didn’t matter who was crying or why- tears were not his strong suit and never would be.

It was surprising, when Inigo’s mother had flung her arms around him, crying into his shirt and thanking him for returning her son to him.

Inigo stifled a laugh, watching as Xander shot him pleading looks as Olivia pulled away, smiling nervously up to the Nohrian Prince.

“I- I apologize for that- it’s just that- of all things to expect today- None of us expected for Inigo to return to us, and he brought someone like you with him- I’m glad he found someone to settle down with.”

“Mother!”

Olivia carried on as if Inigo hadn’t spoken, batting her eyelashes at her son as she continued. “Have you boys eaten? Its nearing lunch time and I’d like to hear about your adventures! Lucina, will you be a dear and ask Frederick to prepare a room for the boys- I doubt they need separate ones.”

“Mother!” This time both siblings protested as Inigo flushed red and Lucina looking aghast, shooting a glare at Xander.

Quite frankly, he didn’t know why _she_ was mad- he and Inigo were the ones being teased. He cleared his throat, feeling his ears burn as he tried to find something to say.

“Already done, my lady. My lord, I’ve already sent for loose clothing for Prince Inigo and his partner, and the Royal Tailor will arrive tomorrow to fit them properly- Prince Inigo’s old clothing no doubt doesn’t fit him anymore.” The Knight that had been by Exalt Chrom’s side spoke up, pride evident in his voice.

“Thank you, Frederick. I can always count on you.” The knight smiled, and Xander couldn’t help but compare him to how Laslow treated him with an amused grin.

“You’re thinking something mean, aren’t you?” Inigo muttered under his breath as he came to his side, their hands brushing.

“Of course not. Why would I do such a thing?” Xander smiled as Inigo gently nudged his side.

“Jerk.” The pair slowly pulled back from the group before Inigo turned around, tracing a hand up Xander’s jawline and slipping into his hair. The act was gentle, intimate- and one that made Xander reach out, tugging his partner closer to kiss him for the first time since they’d arrive in Ylisstol. It was a soft kiss, full of quiet promises and affection as Inigo wrapped his arms fully around Xander’s neck, and Xander’s around Inigo’s waist.

“Ahem.” The pair broke apart, Xander ducking his head as Lucina stared at them with piercing eyes.

“...Next time, little brother, do that in private.”

X x X

Xander was exhausted by the time lunch was over. Inigo’s parents seemed to understand their exhaustion, and had dismissed them to go and get their bearings.

It had been a fun, albeit a tad embarrassing time, but Inigo had been at his side the whole time.

There was still a lot to learn- about Ylisse, about Inigo himself, and about himself, but as Xander slipped under the covers of his new room and felt his lover snuggle into his chest, he knew one thing.

He loved Inigo- every part of him.


End file.
